Through the Storm
by Divalady87
Summary: Jake and Bella have finally started a relationship and are happy. But as the months go on, things take place that start to change who they are, and what they mean to each other. Can they get through the storm that's coming or will they all be blown away? Bella/Paul
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I've been into Bella and Paul stories lately, and decided to try my hand at writing a story based off of these two. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Ugh, I'm so mad at Jake right now. He knew that I wanted to go out tonight. We've been planning this outing for months. I was hoping that this would be the thing that could snap us out of the funk we've been in. Now all of a sudden he has to work late. Yea right, I know he's been fucking Leah behind my back. Everyone can see the way they look at each in at the pack meetings, the little touches that they think nobody notices, but I do, just like everyone else. The looks that the pack gives me are unbearable. I don't know why they won't just put me out of my misery and tell me what's going on. Only one has been honest with me. Paul. I thought he told me just to get another jab in, but when he pulled me aside that day, all I could see was concern in eyes.<p>

**Flashback**

The meeting had finally ended, and I couldn't get out of here fast enough. While I was glad that Sam let me sit in even though I wasn't an imprint, I just couldn't take the looks that Jake and Leah were giving each other. I grabbed one of Emily's muffins and heading out the back door to sit on the porch for a while. As I sat there eating my muffin, and contemplating my life, I heard someone come out on the porch. I thought it was Jake, coming to take me home, so I was surprised when I turned around and saw Paul leaning against door, looking at me with a look I couldn't place.

"What do you want Paul?" I snapped, I didn't mean to, but I had so much on my mind.

"Damn, I was just coming to see how you were doing; you didn't look too good in the meeting"

"Why do you care Paul?" I said as a closed my eyes, hoping that he would leave me alone with my thoughts.

"Look, believe it or not, I do actually care about you. You're always hanging around, and as I've gotten to know you, I've started to think of you as a friend. And just wanted to see if you were alright, but I can see you don't care, so just sit there and wallow in your misery alone" he snapped at me.

"Paul, wait," I said as he turned to head back into the house, "I'm sorry, I think of you as a friend too. I just have so much on my mind that I snapped at you and didn't mean it. Please don't leave. I appreciate your concern" I thought he was going to continue into the house, but I was surprised when I heard him sigh and come sit next to me on the porch. We sat together for a while in a comfortable silence until he spoke again,

"Look, I'm glad you consider me a friend, so as a friend I'm going to say this as nicely as I can okay? Why the fuck are you still together with Jake, knowing that him and Leah have something going on? I know you know. I can see it in your face every time they are near each other. Like I said, I care about you and it hurts to see what you're going through"

He said this with such concern and emotion, that I was a little taken back. I didn't think Paul cared that much for me. "I…I don't know, I keep hoping that he'll realize how much he loves me and will stop seeing her. I love him, he helped fix me when Edward left, I didn't think that I could ever love anyone after Edward, but he showed me that I could. I don't know if I'm strong enough to leave him. I don't know if I could survive another heartbreak"

Paul sighed and looked directly in my eyes, "Bella, I know you're strong enough to do what you have to do. You survived when the leech left, and I know that you'll survive if you leave Jake. It's apparent that he doesn't care that much about you, since he's been seeing Leah. Please just think about it and know whatever you decide, I'll be there to support you." With that he kissed my forehead and stood and walked back into the house.

**End Flashback**

Ever since that conversation, Paul and I have been closer than we ever were. Don't get me wrong, we still hurl insults at each other every chance we get, but now it's done in a more friendly way. I thought about what he said, but I just didn't have the strength to leave Jake. I'm still trying to get this relationship to work. That's why I had planned this outing, so that we could reconnect, but he isn't even trying to work on our relationship. I was so tired of sitting at home, while he's out running (literally) around with Leah. I refuse to waste another night sitting at home, and I didn't want the reservations that I made to go to waste, so I did the only thing I could think of, called Paul. The phone rang and rang and I was worried that he wouldn't pick up, but he finally did,

"Hello?" Paul answered in that sexy voice of his. Wait? Where did that come from

"Um hey Paul it's Bella" Why was I so nervous all of a sudden?

"Hey Bella, what's up?

"Jake has stood me up again, he says he's going to be working late and won't be able to make it to the restaurant in time, but like I believe that. And I really don't want the reservations to go to waste, so I was wondering if you wanted grab a bite to eat with me?" I rambled on.

There was silence and I was worried that he was going to laugh at me; I know we had gotten closer, but Paul was still Paul. I was about to tell him never mind when he finally answered me back,

"Wow, I'm surprised that you asked me, um, yea sure, I'll grab a bite with you. You know I can always eat," He laughed at that, "What time is the reservation?

"Well the reservation is for 6pm, so we can meet…."

"I'll pick you up, and we'll head there together" He cut me off before I could finish. "That's okay with you right?

"Yea, that's fine Paul. I'll see you later. Thank you for doing this for me; you don't know how much I appreciate this"

"No problem Bella, I'll see you later. Bye"

"Bye" I said as I hung up the phone. All the while thinking, what have I gotten myself into, should I really be going out with someone else? It's just two friends going to grab something eat, no big deal? But as I made my way upstairs to get ready, I had a feeling that there was a storm looming over the horizon that would change all our lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed this taste of the story. Review and let me know what you guys think!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter two! I was surprised by the reception that this story received. I knew I had to push out this next chapter as quickly as possible lol! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>As I was getting ready for my non-date (because dating is something you do when you're single, and I most definitely was not single), I thought back on my life leading me up to this moment. Trying to figure out where it all went wrong with Jake. When we started going out, everything felt so right. He always told me it would be as easy as breathing with him and it was. We were okay for the first few months, and then all of a sudden it changed. I can't pinpoint what caused the change in us, but it was around the time that Seth and Leah first phased. At first I just thought that he was just showing her the ropes, because she felt more comfortable with him then with Sam. But then he would start finding excuses to meet her, or his patrol times were always with her. It's almost like they couldn't be apart for too long, almost like they had…No! They couldn't have imprinted, I would know wouldn't I? The pack wouldn't keep something like that from me, there has to be another reason, I refuse to believe that.<p>

"Ugh, I need to stop thinking about this. I'm going out to have some fun and forget about what I'm going through for the night. Okay so what am I going to wear?" I continued to rummage through my closet until I settled on a cute purple dress that I had bought a few weeks ago. Alice would be proud of me, while I wasn't a shopaholic like her; I had started to pay more attention to fashion. I paired the dress with some ballet flats and finished with a little makeup. I decided to clip my hair back, so it wasn't in my face, but it was still down. Just as I had finished that, I heard the doorbell.

"Coming" I yelled as I ran down the steps, surprising myself by not even stumbling and surprising myself even more because I was actually looking forward to this date...ah I mean non-date. When I opened the door, I was shocked by what I saw. There was Paul, looking pretty damn sexy. I mean, I always thought he was sexy, but seeing him standing there in his black jeans and a black dress shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles, I could feel the drool starting to form.

"Like what you see Swan?" he asked with that damn smirk of his. Well two can play this game, I said I was going to enjoy this night and have a little fun, and that's just want I'm going do.

"Actually" I said as I stepped closer to him and ran my finger across his chest, "I do" and with that, I turned and walked away to get my purse. When I turned back around, the look on his face was priceless; he was standing there with his mouth open wide, just staring at me. As I walked past him I closed his mouth with my hand, and yelled over my shoulder, "Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all night?" I couldn't help but laugh as he turned and followed me to his car.

In a couple of strides he caught up to me and as he passed by he whispered in my ear, "Careful little girl, you playing with fire, and you may get burnt" With that he opened up the passenger side door, and walked around and got in the car, all the while laughing. I had to stop and gain my composure from him being so close. As I got in the car, the only thought running through my head was what if I wanted to get burnt?

* * *

><p>The car ride to the restaurant was pretty comfortable; even with the flirting we had done at the house. I never realized how comfortable I was around Paul. I always thought of him as this hot-head who always had the attitude of 'fuck the world and everyone in it'. But it was times like this that I realized, that was one side of his personality. The other side was sweet and caring and would do anything for a friend. They balanced him out very nicely and I was glad that I got to see this side of his personality. I can't remember the last time I felt this comfortable with Jake. The last few times we were together, it felt so forced, it wasn't natural anymore. He acted like he had other places to be, <em>Yea, probably somewhere with Leah<em>, the cynical side of my brain said.

"You think too much" my thoughts were interrupted by Paul. What was he talking about? My confusion must have shown on my face because he continued. "I can basically see all the thoughts running through your head right now. How about for tonight, you don't think, you just feel. If something feels right, just go with it. Live a little"

"Ugh, you're right. I just don't know how to turn off all the thoughts that are running around my head. But I'm going to try, I really want to have some fun tonight, and I'm glad I called you, I think you're just the one to bring me out of this funk I've been in.

"I'm glad you called me too, so we're going to go to dinner, have fun and just for the hell of it, I'm taking you out dancing." I was nervous about going dancing, but before I could say anything, Paul shushed me, "Don't argue, just go with it." I decided to listen to him and just go with it.

We arrived at the restaurant a little after six. I was surprised when Paul rushed out the car to help me out. He played it off saying that he was worried I would trip and fall since I was so clumsy, but I wasn't fooled. Such a gentleman. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand, he even held the door open for me. I was waiting for the maître de to come, so he could show us to our table.

When he finally got there, I gave my name, "Swan for two. Our reservation was for six.

"One moment please", he told me as he scanned his list for our reservation. "You said Swan?"

"Yea, I know we're a little late, I hope that isn't a problem?" I asked nervously, they wouldn't have given my reservation away for being a little late right?

"Actually, according to my list, Swan checked in….10 minutes ago." He informed me.

"What! That can't be right, I'm standing right here" I didn't know what was going on, but I had a feeling that I prayed wasn't true. "Um could you point out the Swan couple that came in please?" I asked in the sweetest voice I had.

"Yea, they are right over there by the window" When I looked, I felt my heart stop. Because sitting at my table, using my reservation, was the liar himself, and his little bitch Leah.

"Working late my ass" I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, bad place to stop it! But I want the confrontation scene as its own chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll hurry up and finish the next!<strong>

**Until next time **


	3. Paul Interlude

**Hey guys, this is just a little filler before the next chapter. This is done in Pauls POV. I know it's short, but I mainly wanted to do this, so we could get just a little insight into what's going on with the pack and with Jake. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Ppov<p>

I can't believe that I'm getting ready to go on date with Bella 'leech-lover' Swan. Although we have started getting along better since our conversation on the porch, it's still so easy for that to roll off my tongue. But I've realized the last few times I've used it, it didn't hold the malice that it used to, in a way it somehow had become a term of endearment, as fucked up as that sounds. I don't know what made me go out the porch that day, actually I take that back. My wolf compelled me to go after her. He wouldn't stop whining until I went out to the porch.

If I didn't know any better, I would say that my wolf has a little crush on her, and if he could, he probably would have imprinted on her. Whenever she comes around there's always that tickling in the back of my mind, like I want to imprint on her, but it never comes. It's almost like there's a block on it. I have to say I wouldn't mind imprinting on her, if it gets her out of the fucked up situation with Black. She's too sweet of a girl to have to go through this. This girl just seems to have bad luck when it comes to relationships. First the leech, and now Jake.

Speaking of the little baby Alpha, there is something seriously going on with him. His behavior is nothing like him. He's not the type to cheat on his girlfriend. And when we are phased, it's such a mess in his mind now a days that it's becoming hard to patrol with him. It's like he's having a conversation with himself, but it's muted and we can't make out what he's saying. Then there are the times when he blocks off his mind completely. It's like he's not even there anymore.

There's something going on with our pack and it's making all of our wolves jumpy and on edge. We've tried to talk to Sam about it but all he says is that he can feel it too, but doesn't know what is going on.

One thing is for certain, there's something big coming and we all can feel it. This is the calm before storm, and I can only hope that when the storm comes, we'll all be ready to face it, no matter what it is.

* * *

><p>I can't believe the little mynx was actually flirting with me when I came to pick her up. It was nice to see her getting some life back into her. The ride to the restaurant was actually pretty comfortable. But as we were pulling up, I started getting a bad feeling, like this wasn't going to end well. Something big was going to go down tonight, but I didn't know what it was.<p>

I tried to shake the feeling and continue on with the evening. I helped Bella out the car under the pretense of not wanting her to fall, but I was just being a gentleman. I grabbed Bellas hand and led her into the restaurant.

I smelt them as we walked into the restaurant. I couldn't believe Jake would do something like this. There is something seriously not right with guy. Oh shit, Bella just spotted them. Yep, this is definitley not going to end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this gives a slight look into the pack and Pauls view of a imprint on Bella. Don't worry, it will all be explained down the line. And by the time you read this, the confrontation will be already posted! <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**It's here! The confrontation! I want to apologize for any mistakes found, because I was up til 3am writing this lol. I also want to thank all my reviewers, and all the people who have added this story to their alerts and their favorites.I feel so honored that you guys like this story so far. Okay no more talking, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe that he would do something like this. He just assumed that I would stay at home and never notice. I knew he was seeing Leah, but to actually see them laughing with each other and holding hands, just about did me in. I was hurt, but the most prevalent feeling I was feeling was anger. I saw red the more I thought about the whole situation. He wanted a relationship with me, he pushed me after Edward left to give him chance. I told him I wasn't ready, but that I would try for him because he was my best friend and I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. Where the hell does he get off doing this to me?<p>

"Bella wait…"I briefly wondered what Paul meant, but I realized as I was having my mental rant session, I had been walking to the table. There was no way I was stopping now, I had come this far, and wasn't Paul the one that said to stop thinking and just feel? Well I was feeling pissed and I was feeling the need to go and beat Jake senseless.

"So how are you guys enjoying your evening so far" I said as I reached the table. The looks on both their faces was hilarious, and I would have laughed if I wasn't so pissed.

"Um Bella, what are you doing here, why aren't you back at the house?" Did Jake really just ask why I wasn't at the house? Like I'm supposed to sit at home like a good little girlfriend while he runs around town with the other woman? Its official, I've move right passed pissed into mad as fuck.

"Well I had this crazy idea, that I would use the reservations that _I _made, under _my_ name. How silly of me to not think about that you would want to use them for you and your little plaything over there". I heard a growl come from Leah at that comment.

I whipped my head to look at her, "Don't even Leah, I don't get it, you of all people should know what it feels like to have your man choose someone else over you. How is Emily by the way?" I knew that was a low blow, but I couldn't help it.

"Bitch, how dare you!" Leah yelled as she stood up and got in my face. I probably should have been scared going up against a werewolf, but at this point, I didn't really give a fuck, I was ready to take her down if I had too.

Before I could say something else to provoke her, Paul stepped up to me and tried to pull me away.

"Bella, come on. I know you're mad, but we can't cause a scene." Paul tried to reason with me, I was surprised that he hadn't stopped me before this, "We don't want the chief to arrest his own daughter. Let's take this outside."

"Well look at that, already moved on to the next guy I see. That didn't take long did it? How are you going to get mad at Jake, when you're doing the very same thing? You're just like him." Did Leah really just go there?

But once again, before I could say something, Paul already had it covered. "Shut the fuck up Leah, she is nothing like Jake. This is her finally standing up for herself, she's let too many people tell her what to do and try and run her life. She decided to take charge of her life and have some fun tonight, That's what we're doing, Having dinner with a friend is nothing like being a fuck buddy, cause isn't that what you are Leah? Nothing more"

With that Paul pulled me out of the restaurant into the parking lot. I thought that it was over for now, but no, apparently Jake and Leah decided that they weren't though. Although Leah did look a little more subdued and regretful than she did in the restaurant.

"Bella, we don't appreciate you going out to dinner with another guy, let alone one of our pack brothers. I can't believe you would do something like this to us. We love you too much and want what is best for you" I thought he was talking about himself and Leah, and I was about to tell him off again for sounding like Edward, when Paul pulled me behind him.

"Bella stay back, he isn't himself and he isn't too stable right now. He's having a hard time controlling his wolf" I peered around Paul to see what he meant, Jakes' eyes were a yellow color and he was shaking so hard his features were blurring together.

"Paul step away from our girlfriend NOW!" Jake said with such force and authority, that even I felt the command roll through me like he was my alpha. Apparently, so did Paul, because I saw his knees almost buckle under the weight of the command and he almost stepped away from me. But he held his ground.

"Black… I don't…. care who you… are, or who you…. will become…" he said through labored breaths, "but you…. are not… my Alpha." He rose to his full height, "My wolf doesn't recognize you right now as Alpha so I suggest you take your fucking, multi-personality attitude and your little she-wolf over there and leave, before things get even more dangerous"

With that Paul turned around to look at me to make sure I was okay, and I felt everything change in that moment. Looking into his eyes I saw our future together. All the hurt, and all the pain, just melted away looking into his eyes. It felt like nothing else mattered to me but him. He was looking at me like he just saw me for the first time, like he never wanted to lose me, like he had just…

"Oh my gosh, did you just do what I think you did?" I asked him still in awe at the love and devotion shining through his eyes.

"Uh…I think …I mean…ah fuck. What the hell just happened, how and why the fuck did I just imprint on you?. Nothing against you babygirl, but I mean I have seen you for months and nothing and now…"

Paul didn't get to finish that thought as a growl louder than I had ever heard, ripped through the parking lot. "How dare you fucking imprint on our girl, she's ours and belongs with us." With that he grabbed Leah's hand and pulled her towards his car, before getting into the car he yelled back over his shoulder at us,

"Don't think this is over Lahote, you will pay for stealing our girl, and we will get her back" With that he slammed his door, started the car, and peeled out the parking lot.

As I watched the rabbit pull out the parking lot, I could feel the tears starting to come. I had been strong in my anger, but without that I was starting to feel the breakdown. Before I knew it, I was collapsing to my knees as the tears just kept coming. Almost as soon fell to my knees, I felt Paul's warm arms encircle me and pull me up and into his chest, where I finally just let it all out.

"That's right babygirl, just let it all out, I'm here, I've got you and I'm never letting you go. Let's get you home" he told me as he led me to the car and helped me get in. All I could do was curl up in my seat and continue to cry as Paul started the car and begin leaving the restaurant.

"Well," I heard Paul say, "I guess this is one way to get out of going dancing" I looked at him and he had that damn smirk on his face again, although I was still crying, I couldn't help but laugh. As he took my hand, I knew that no matter what happens from here on out, I would be able to handle it, as long as I had Paul by my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone say crazy Jake lol. Yay, Paul imprinted on her, better late than never! Hope you guys enjoyed this. Review and let me know what you think. Until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry about not updating as frequently as before. School has started back up for me, so I haven't had time to write. **

**I just want to thank all my reviewers and those that added an alert for this story. I've been getting alot of questions about what's going on. Don't worry it will all work itself out and be explained later. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I don't even remember the ride home; I was so out of it. I still couldn't believe what had happened at the restaurant tonight. I can't believe that Jake would do something like that to me. There is something going on with him. The Jake I know and love would never do something like this to me. And the way that he kept saying we and us, that's just not normal. I wish I knew what was going on with him, and how I could help him get back to being my loveable best friend again. I guess that's what he is to me now, since I've become an imprint. I don't understand why Paul imprinted on tonight. Maybe we can ask Sam about all of this.<p>

I don't know how I feel about being Paul's imprint. I know that we had gotten closer, but I had never looked at him as someone I would be in a relationship with. I had always thought of him as that annoying older brother whose sole purpose in life was to piss me off. But could I really be in a relationship with him?

Now that I think about it, I think we could go really well with each. He keeps me on my toes, and I don't let him get away with everything, I'm quick to call him out as he is with me. He brings out a whole different side of me, that I didn't know I had. If fate and destiny feels we belong together, then I'm down to try it.

"What are you over there thinking so hard about? Paul asked. I looked up and realized that we were at my house and he had been staring at me for the last 10 minutes.

"Just about everything that went down tonight, with Jake and with you. Do you think that you could maybe talk to Sam about all of this?

"Yea, that would be a good idea. Maybe he has some insight as to what's going on with Jake, because he was not acting normal tonight. He seemed a little unhinged.

"That's what I was thinking; he seemed so different from the Jake that I know. I never thought he would talk to me like that, like I was a piece of property that he owned. And the way he kept saying us and we. That didn't make any sense." I could feel myself losing it again.

Paul leant over and wrapped me up in his arms, "Shh, don't worry about it anymore, let's get you inside." With that he let me go, got out the car and walked over to my side and opened the door for me. He helped me out and held me as we walked to the door.

"Thanks for everything tonight Paul, from agreeing to go out with me, to standing up for me tonight." I looked up at him as I said this. "I'm sorry the evening turned out the way it did."

"Babygirl, don't apologize for the way the evening turned out, you had no control over that. It was in no way your fault. And I was glad that you called and decided to get out the house. You still owe me a dance though." He laughed as he said this.

"Yea, I guess I do," I laughed. When I had stopped, I knew I needed to ask a question that had been on my mind since we left the restaurant, "Um Paul, how do you feel about the um…imprint?"

"Well, I'm a bit shocked about it, only because it's just happening now. I will admit, that I had thought about it before tonight. I already thought that my wolf liked you and would have imprinted on you, but was shocked when he didn't, although it felt like he was trying to. When I looked into your eyes tonight, it felt like something snapped inside of me.

"So you don't hate the fact that you're stuck with me? I mean I am just a 'leech lover' as you so eloquently keep calling me. I know I'm not the type of girl you normally go for. I'm not as pretty as the girls you usually date…" He stopped me before I could continue on

"You don't see yourself do you? You're beautiful, both inside and out. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And I'm sorry about the whole leech lover thing, I really didn't mean it, I was just upset that I had become a wolf thanks to the Cullen's, and then here you come dating one of them like it was no big deal. So since I couldn't take it out on them, I took out on you."

"It's okay, I understand now. But the beautiful thing, I don't have a lot to go on. I mean first Edward leaves me, and then Jake cheats on me with Leah, who is drop dead gorgeous. You start questioning your worth, when these two gorgeous guys both find something wrong with you."

"Well one Edward was just a sparkly asshole, and two, I really don't think this is all Jakes doing, there's something going on with him that's not making him act right." He pulled me into his arms, "So see, the problem lies in the guys, not you."

"Yea, yea if you say so." I stayed in his arms for a little while. It felt so right to be here. I didn't know how all of this was going to work out, but I was glad to have at least Paul on my side.

"How about you come down to La Push tomorrow morning? We can talk to Sam together. And maybe get some answers.

"Yea, I can do that." I reluctantly stepped out of his arms. " I guess I should head inside. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Okay, have a good night babygirl"

"Yea, you too." With that, I turned and walked into the house. Since he wasn't in the front room waiting for me, I assumed Charlie had already gone to bed. I knew that he and Billy had an early day tomorrow that involved fishing and drinking.

As I climbed the stairs and made my way to my room, I couldn't help but think that maybe I should have stayed home tonight and let the reservations go. None of this would have happened if I had just stayed home. But then I thought, if I had stayed home, I probably wouldn't have become an imprint.

One last thought entered my mind as I was laying down to go to sleep…It's amazing how your life can change in just one night.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too much going on in this chapter. The next couple of chapters will start to give us a look at Jake and what's going on with him. Review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Til next time!**


	6. Leah Interlude

**A special POV! Let's take a look into the mind of our favorite (or not so favorite right now lol) she-wolf.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Lpov<p>

I don't know why I let Jake talk me into taking Bella's reservation. It's like when Jake comes around I lose myself. Or I guess I could say that I find myself. I just can't explain it. It's like this underlying current of power that he radiates that I'm drawn too. I tried to resist, I really did, I knew he was in a relationship with Swan. I knew what it felt like to have your man not come home because he was off with another woman. But that power that he held, just called out to me. It's not even an imprint power. I've felt that thanks to Sam, this is something different, something raw and something powerful.

When Bella caught us in the restaurant, I was horrified. It came out as anger, but it wasn't at Bella, it was at myself and Jake. I'm not that type of girl that takes someone else's man. But I lashed out at Bella, and she was the innocent one in all this. I have to apologize to her. Tell her that nothing physical has happened with me and Jake. I know everyone things that we're sleeping together, but we aren't.

I don't know what to think about what happened out in the parking lot. That was a side of Jake that I had never seen. I don't even think that Jake was aware of what he was saying. The power he was radiating was pure wolf. If I looked close enough, I could almost see the wolf at the surface. And when he told Paul to step away from Bella, the power in his voice was enough to make me want to present my throat to him in submission. That wasn't Jake giving that order, it was his wolf.

When Paul imprinted on Bella, I just knew Jake was going to lose it all together. I think that was the one time that the man and wolf were finally in agreement with one another. Jake lost his Bells, and the wolf lost the one thing that kept Jake happy, An unhappy Jake, makes an unhappy wolf.

This power that Jake has, has thrown him off balance. I think if this continues unchecked, it's going to tear him apart. Every now and then I can see the struggle between his personalities. He's told me that being around me helps to calm down his wolf, and that he can function better. The wolf loves me, but the man loves Bella. I don't know if Jake can reconcile the two.

Being around Jake helps me too. I feel normal again, not some freak that can change into a wolf. I feel like I can be myself. I don't have to pretend to hard and bitchy with Jake. He's the only one that has seen my true personality. He's the only one that has seen the tears that I've shed over my dad, and over Sam. He's held me as I've broken down. Those are the times that I see the true Jake, the one he's meant to be.

I need to talk to Sam about all this. I'm surprised he hasn't called me out on all this. Actually none of the wolves seem to say anything. I know they know, but it's almost like they can't talk about it. I bet that has something to do with Jake's wolf. I think he's controlling more of this situation than anyone can see.

I can only hope that this all works out for the best. There's a part of me that wants to be selfish and keep Jake to myself. Don't I deserve to be happy after what I went through? Jake makes me happy. But I don't know how much of that comes from the power that I feel when I'm with Jake.

I do know one thing though, all this needs to be sorted out, so that we can once again function as a pack. There's this underlying current of tension and stress between the pack. But we don't know why, but we can feel it. And it's not doing us any good. I hope we can fix all of this before it's too late.

* * *

><p><strong>A little insight in the JakeLeah situation. They seem to be helping each other. It's more of a friendship thing (for now hehehe). Up next, another special POV**

**Until next time!**


	7. Jake Interlude

**Surprise! A triple update! I'm heading out of town, so I wanted to leave you guys with something special.**

**So here it is, a look into the mind of our little baby Alpha. Hopefully this will give a little more insight as to whats going on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Jpov<p>

I don't know what the hell is going on with me. I feel so torn. I don't feel like myself anymore. I'm currently curled up in the middle of bed. I can't believe how I'm hurting Bella, after she finally gives me a chance, I go and start seeing Leah behind her back. But it's not what she thinks. Being around Leah helps keep me grounded. When I feel my wolf start to take over, one touch or even a look from Leah and he calms down. What the fuck is up with that?

I never thought of my wolf as a separate entity. I just thought he was just another part of me. But I'm beginning to think it goes deeper than that. I can hear his thoughts, as if they were my own. I don't like that fact. It's hard enough having the pack in my mind when I'm phased, but now I have thoughts even when not phased. I'm going crazy here.

I learned that as the true Alpha, I won't imprint. An Alpha needs to have his mind free and clear of anything that could be distracting. Having an imprint would mean that my focus would be split. I was so happy when I heard that. That meant I could be with Bella and not have to worry about leaving her. But now I don't know if she'll ever trust me again. I've broken her heart, just like that leech did.

I didn't mean for it to all turn out like this. I should have just explained it all to her. I'm not staying away from her because I'm spending all my time with Leah, I'm staying away, because I don't trust myself, or I don't trust my wolf. I don't know who I don't trust! This is all so wrong.

I can't believe the scene I caused at the restaurant. I was actually glad that Paul was there to hold Bella back, because I don't know what I would have done if I hurt her. The whole thing was so weird; it was like I wasn't even there, like I was watching a movie or something. I felt like I had no control on what was going on. I can feel my control slipping more and more.

When Paul imprinted on Bella, I felt my heart shatter. I just wanted to curl up and cry. I was heartbroken, but my wolf was pissed off. It felt that one of his wolves should not have imprinted on my girlfriend. I tried to argue that she deserved to be happy, and she wasn't with me, but all I could hear from my wolf was: mine, going to be mine, has to be mine. I feel like he would keep her captive if he had the chance, and I don't like that feeling.

I need to talk to my dad, as an Elder; maybe he has some answers for me. I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe Sam could help, but I've been reluctant to talk to him. My wolf can't stand him, calls him a placeholder that needs to be dealt with. I don't want to hurt Sam, and I'm not ready to be Alpha. I'm worried that if something gets too heated, my wolf is going break free and take him down. This is all so screwed up.

I can't keep on doing this to myself. I need to get some help, I can't do this alone. If I don't deal with this, I feel like I'm going to go down a path, that I won't be able to get off of. I already feel like this is going to change who I am. Whether for the good or the bad? I have no idea. I can only hope for the good, but I feel it will be for the bad.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I hope with this, Jake redeems himself a little in your eyes. I couldn't make Jake completly the bad guy. I love him too much lol. But don't worry, we will see a darker, more mature Jake as time goes on. Review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 5

**I'm back! My vacation was nice, but summer school is kicking my butt. Taking a 16 week course and condensing it to fit the 6 week semester isn't too smart lol. I haven't found anytime to write, this was done in sections. 5 min here, 10 min there, but I did it. Yay me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Morning couldn't come any quicker. I was ready for some answers. I hope Sam had some. I hopped out of bed (without tripping on my sheets!) and made my way to the bathroom. After I was washed up and had gotten dressed, I headed downstairs to grab an apple. I figured that Emily would have some muffins or something more for breakfast. She liked to keep her boys fed, and always had some type of food prepared, since the pack just dropped by anytime.<p>

Mid-step I paused. The pack just randomly stopped by, what if Leah, or Jake are there? No, I could do this. I'm going to be a different Bella then I was yesterday. I would stand up to both of them. I can do this. I'm tired of always sitting on the sidelines, while stuff is going on all around me. Its time that I start taking control of my life.

With renewed vigor, I headed to my truck and started on the way to La Push. As I got closer, I felt a pull that I had never felt before. I wonder if this has something to do with the imprint. It felt like my soul was finally coming back together. Although this feeling was a little scary, I also enjoyed the feeling of belonging. Knowing I belonged to someone that would never leave me.

As I was driving past Jakes house, I felt a pang of hurt. I still don't want to believe that he would do something like this to me. There has to be something more going on. I don't plan on stopping until I figure out what is wrong with him.

The closer I got to Sam and Emily's house, the stronger the pull got. I knew that Paul was already there. When I arrived, it was all I could do not to jump out of my truck and bust through the door into Paul's arms. I stayed in my truck trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and put my head on the steering wheel. I couldn't let the imprint affect me like this. I had to keep it together

"Are you coming in the house, or are you planning on staying in your truck all morning?" I heard a deep voice say. I looked up and saw Paul smirking at me through my window.

I could feel myself calming down, just with him being near me. And he knew it too. "Yes I'm planning on coming in, gosh can't a girl have a minute or two to herself before the wolves descend." I said smirking right back at his arrogant ass.

"Haha, very funny Swan. Now hurry up and get your butt in the house. Em refused to feed us until you got here; something about making sure there was enough for you guys." Paul said as I got out the truck.

"Yea, well I've seen you guys eat and she has a point" I laughed as I said this. As we walked towards the house, I notice that Paul had put his arm around my shoulders and I had leaned into him. I don't think he even noticed. It just felt so natural for us to together; I wonder why I never noticed it before.

"What are you thinking so hard about over there"?

"Oh, just about now natural it feels for us to be together. And why I never noticed it before."

"I think it because you were so hung up over the leech, that you didn't notice anything around you. And when you were finally able to move on, Jake was right there. You couldn't really see any other options that may have been available to you".

I thought about what he said and it made sense, and it made me feel bad that I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I never thought to look outside of the little bubble I was in. I thought about something else he said and decided to tease him a little bit,

"So are you saying that you thought of yourself as an option that was available for me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Me? Nope" My face fell a little, "I just mean that not at first. There were too many factors at play. First you had a dated a leech, which was a big one, then Jake made it very clear that you were going to be his girl. Plus I never saw you like that. To me, you were just a girl that was dating one of my brothers."

We had stopped on the porch, "So what changed for you?"

"I think it was the day that I came to talk to you on the porch. I saw how uncomfortable you felt doing the meeting. And it didn't help the way that Jake and Leah were acting. No matter what I thought about you at the time, no one should have to go through that. I started seeing in another light after that. I saw that you had a good heart and were too kind for your own good".

"Wow, I didn't know that. But I think that was when I saw you differently too. I saw something beyond the tough, fuck the world attitude. I saw someone that can really be caring when they want to be. That's what made me call last night."

He laughed, "My secret is out, just don't tell anyone or I'll deny it all. Now enough chitchat, I can smell Ems wonderful cooking and I'm hungry." He said as walked into the house.

I laughed and followed him into the house.

* * *

><p>I greeted Emily as I walked into house. She was in the kitchen finishing up fixing a plate for the two of us. I noticed that Paul had gone and sat down at the table that was currently occupied by Sam, Seth, Quil and Jared. I guess Emily let them go ahead and eat because they each had a plate full of food in front of them. I greeted them all as Emily handed me my plate and I took a seat next to Paul.<p>

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds" snickered Quil

"Shut it Quil", Paul growled at him,

"Chill out dude, I'm actually happy that you imprinted on her. Maybe she can mellow you out some."

I was surprised that they knew about it all ready. Paul must have saw my face because he explained; "I phased last night to blow off some steam and these three were phased and caught my thoughts."

"Speaking of imprinting" Jared interrupted, "How is that you were able to imprint after all these months?

"That's why we came to talk to Sam, we hope that maybe he will have some answers for us." Paul said as he looked at Sam, who looked to be deep in thought.

After a while, Sam finally spoke, "I wish I could help you guys, but I have no answers. Paul, what happened right before you imprinted on Bella"?

"Well me and Bella had walked out of the restaurant and Jake followed, then he ordered me away from Bella"

"Wait, ordered you"? Asked Sam

"Yea, I felt the Alpha command run through me, it was if you had ordered me, but only it was a lot stronger. It felt like iron girders were being placed on my shoulders weighing me down."

I added in how I felt when Jake ordered Paul, "I'm not a wolf, but even I felt the command run through me. I could feel the power his words held."

"Wow", Sam looked shocked, "What happened next?"

"Well, I could feel my wolf trying to fight the command. He knew if we stepped away from Bella, that Jake would probably hurt her. Jake was so out of control and so close to phasing. My wolf finally broke through it, and it was as if something changed. Not only did I feel that command break, it felt like another had been broken too".

"Had Jake given you another command before what happened at the restaurant"?

"No, stepping away from Bella was the only one he gave me that night, but I still felt two commands break last night. So after I told Jake off about not being my Alpha, I turned to check on Bella, then bam, I imprinted."

We were all quiet as we thought about all the information that was given. I thought about it, could the second command that was lifted have been about me? It would make sense as to how Paul was able to imprint on me. Would Jake do something like that to keep me? No, I don't think he would, but what about his wolf?

"What if Jakes wolf issued a command about me"?

They all looked at me, "What do mean Bella"? Seth asked me.

"Well I mean think about. You guys consider you and your wolves as separate beings right? So what if Jakes wolf, knowing I was with Jake, issued some type of command about me."

Sam looked a little skeptical, "I don't know about that Bella, I'm sure we would feel a command that was issued. Plus I don't think that Jake has that type of power."

"Okay, well what about this?" I was on a roll, I could feel the wheels in my head turning, "You all knew that Jake was seeing Leah behind my back", they all looked down, feeling guilty, "So why didn't you guys tell me? You guys always looked like you wanted to say something, but never did. Isn't it possible you were unknowingly issued a command to keep quiet?"

They all thought it. Finally it was Seth that spoke up, "Now that you mention it, I did want to tell you. Every time I got the urge to tell you, it was like something was stopping me. I could never go through with it".

"Yea, me too" Quil added. "I didn't think it was right for Jake to be doing that to you after all that you had been through. He's my best friend, but wrong is wrong. I wanted to let you know, I really did, but like Seth said, something always stopped me."

"Okay then, say this is all true. How was Jake able to do this, and why was Paul able to mention it to her that one day?" Jared asked

Sam had an answer for that, "Because she was his imprint. Even if he hadn't imprinted on her yet, it was always there. You know we can't lie to our imprints. That's why he was able to bring it up. The imprint power overrode the command. As to how Jake was able to this, I have no idea"

We looked up as the door opened and we heard a voice, "I may have an idea…"

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder who walked through the door? lol. Next chapter hopefully coming soon Review and let me know what you think! Until next time!<strong>


	9. Chapter 6

**Woot! I'm back. I survived my summer session and have a week to prepare for the fall semester! Hopefully this week I can push out a few more chapters to make up for the lack of update. **

**Thank you to all that have added to me there alerts and for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>We looked up as the door opened and we heard a voice, "I may have an idea..."<p>

? Pov

I had decided that I needed to talk to Sam. I have been during research about what could be happening with Jake. He isn't the same anymore. There's something going on with him that I think runs deeper than what we see. I was able to get some old books and journals from packs past to see if I could find anything out.

I found some information, but it wasn't a lot. I'm hoping by involving everyone, we can put our heads together and figure this out once and for all. Then hopefully everything can go back to normal. Our pack is falling apart over this.

When I got to Sam's, I noticed that Bella's truck was parked outside. I was surprised to see it here this early. I wonder what she's doing here. I don't think she will appreciate what I've found out about Jake. I don't want to hurt her more than she's already been hurt.

I stopped at the door to see what they were talking about. I knew that it was probably a private conversation, but I couldn't help it, I was curious as to why Bella was there this early.

There were discussing the events of last night. I was still in shock that Paul had imprinted on Bella after all this time. What they were saying was making sense after what I found out. About Jake placing an order about Bella.

Sam didn't know how Jake would have been able to do that. Since he hasn't stepped as alpha he shouldn't have this type of power. I think Sam was a little in shock when Paul mentioned about Jake placing an order on him.

I felt it was time to make myself known, since I had some of the answers they were looking for. I stepped through the door and all eyes turned on me as I spoke,

"I may have an idea..." I say quietly

I heard a growl come from Paul, "what are you doing here"?

"I have some information on what's going on with Jake"

"Well what if we don't want what information you have". Paul continued to glower at me. "How about you just leave and not come back."

"Paul!" that came from Sam, "I know things are difficult right now, but Leah is still our sister and is still welcomed in my home."

"But Sam…" Paul started to say but was interrupted.

"It's okay Paul, she has a right to be here, no matter what she's done" I was surprised that Bella was sticking up for me.

"But Bella, she…" It was Seth this time. I didn't even listen to what he had to say. My own brother didn't want me here. That hurt. I had truly messed up everything by being selfish and wanting Jake for myself.

I listened as my 'brothers' put there two cents in. The more I thought about it and the more they talked the madder I got. How dare they get mad at me. They didn't know anything. They all assumed I was the only guilty party. What was wrong with me wanting to have a little happiness? After everything I had been through, don't I deserve a happy ending?

Maybe I should keep this information to myself and keep Jake to myself. We don't need them; it could just be the two of us forever. I would have my happy ever after. I should just walk out right now, they don't want me here? Fine I'll leave. Fuck them all. I was about to just walk out but what I heard made me stop in my tracks,

"I appreciate the concern guys, but Sam is right. She is still your sister and she is welcomed here. I want her to stay. I don't want anything coming between the pack, especially me. Plus she has info on Jake, and I want to know what it is. She may know what's going on with him"

Bella wanted me to stay? After everything I've done, she wants me to stay? Well that makes me feel like an even bigger bitch then I was before. But I thought about it, she only wanted me here because I had information on her precious Jake.

Miss perfect imprinted Bella. She has Paul, so what difference does it make if I take Jake. She can't have them both. Ugh, they all make me sick. I need Jake; he can make me feel better.

Leah stop thinking like that! That type of thinking is what got us into this situation to begin with. You came here to talk so Sam, so that's what's you're going to do.

"I understand why you all are a little reluctant about having me here. But I have some information about what's been going on with Jake."

"Well spit it out already", Paul growled at me.

Paul", Sam warned him as I growled right back at him.

"Look, I know you all don't like me at the moment, but I would appreciate it if you guys showed me some respect."

I was surprised when it was Bella that snapped at me this time,

"Respect? You want us to show you respect? After what you did to me, to your pack. Leah, you need show respect before you can get it. And your actions lately have shown me that you have no respect for others and for yourself. Now please just tell us what you learned about Jake."

I was livid, after that little speech about wanting me here, now she turns on me. Typical. She's just like the rest of them. I could feel my wolf clawing at me, wanting to get out and wanting to run to Jake, For once, I was in agreement with my wolf, I needed to see Jake, He could calm me down, just as I could calm him down.

"You know what, figure this shit out on your own. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going Jakes house."

As I left, I turned to Bella and said, "At least he wants me. Can you say the same?" With that I stormed out the house, slamming the door as I left. I don't understand why I got so mad. But I can feel myself shaking, my wolf wanting out.

I tore across the yard phasing as soon as I hit the tree line. I already knew where I was going. I was going towards my heart. Towards my salvation. Towards my Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah seems a little off, stealing someones man can do that to you hahaha! Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	10. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I know I did. Between the cooking and the eating, I was able to get back to writing. This chapter is a little longer than my others, cause you guys deserve it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe how Leah seemed to just fly off the handle like that. That wasn't my intention; I was just upset that she wanted respect when she hasn't shown any. And what she said about Jake not wanting me hurt. I already knew that, but to hear it said out made it all the more real.<p>

I knew I couldn't dwell on this for too long, or I would start to feel the pain, and I wanted to be a stronger Bella then I was yesterday. I could handle this; I'm not going to let Leah get to me like that.

I left my thoughts and tuned back in to what the guys were saying.

"Well can't you just Alpha order her to tell us what she knows" Quil huffed

"No, I don't want her to feel more shutout then she is. Forcing her to tell us would break that trust she has in us, as little as it is." Sam explained.

"Well, I've noticed that she's been reading some journals that mom had." Seth said. "I can check with her to see if she has anymore or check to see which ones mom gave her."

"Okay, let's start there. If it comes down to it, I will order her to tell us, but only as a last resort. I don't want to jeopardize the pack." Sam said

With that said, Sam went on to talking about patrol routes. I knew that was my cue to tune out. I decided that I wanted to head out to the beach for a while. I needed to think and clear my head. I was really trying not to let what Leah said get to me, but it was getting to be too much.

I picked up my plate and headed to kitchen to wash it. As I got to the sink, Emily stopped me and took my plate,

"Don't let what Leah said get to you Bella; she's going through so much right now. I'm not defending her actions, but I think she's just acting out. She's always liked getting attention any way she could, and I think that's what she's doing.

"I really want to believe you Emily, but her actions are not of someone just acting out. I feel like she set out with the purpose to hurt me. She's not happy, so those around her can't be happy. I know she's your cousin, but I think you are defending her actions. I think that's one of her problems, everyone lets her do what she wants, because they are scared of upsetting her more than she."

"Your right Bella, we do tread lightly around her, she's just been through so much, and we don't want her to hurt anymore.

"I understand that Emily, but sometimes you have to hurt in order to get over something. By treading lightly around her, she's never going to get over the issues that she has. I'm heading down to the beach, could you let the guys know?" With that I grabbed a muffin, and headed out the back door.

I tried to understand where Emily was coming from, but I just couldn't. Anyone that did something with the purpose of hurting someone else shouldn't be defended. Leah knew when she started seeing Jake that he and I were together. I know all the blame isn't with her, I know Jake had a choice in this matter also, but it hurts more, because she knows what it feels like to have your man cheat on you. Although Sam didn't start seeing Emily until after him and Leah broke up, I know it still hurt her that Sam chose Emily over her, imprint or not.

When I got to the beach, I went to my favorite piece of driftwood and sat down. It had so many memories. The best one was where I finally told Jake how I felt and that I was ready to give him chance. That was such a wonderful day. If only I knew how it would all end, I would have never given into my feelings for him.

I don't know how long I sat there looking out into the water. I always felt such peace here. Sitting here, I could forget all my problems and forget all my cares. I looked up and realized that it was getting late into the afternoon, and that I should get back before the guys start to worry about me. As I was getting up, I heard a voice that I really didn't want to here,

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I turned around and came face to face with Jake. "What do you want Jake?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I couldn't help it after all he had done.

"I just want to talk to you, explain what's been going on..."

I cut him off, "What is there to explain Jake? Are you going to explain how you've been seeing Leah behind my back, explain why you been stringing me along for so long? If you wanted to be Leah, all you had to do was tell me, why go behind my back"

"Look, it's not what you think; I have a good reason for doing what I've been doing"

Did he just say that he had a good reason for cheating on me with Leah? I don't believe him, I've had enough, I have to get out of here,

"Look Jake, there's nothing you can say to me right now; I need some time to process all of this. I don't want to talk to you right now. I'm heading back to Sam's, I'm sure Paul will be wondering where I'm at". I knew throwing Paul in my sentence was a low blow, but I was just feeling so hurt and so upset.

"Oh yeah, run back to your new boyfriend. He doesn't deserve you, you are mine, and you will be always be mine"

"I'm not a possession that can be owned Jake. Besides, I stopped being yours the minute you decided to start seeing Leah". With that I turned around and starting walking away. I hadn't gotten far when I felt a hand roughly grab my arm.

"I'm not through talking with you yet. My patience is running thin, I suggest you not upset me more then I already am" Jake said as he gripped my arm tighter.

"Jake, you're hurting me let me go. I don't know what's going on with you, but this isn't you".

Jake pulled me closer to him, and for the first time, I noticed that his eyes were no longer the beautiful brown that I loved, they were yellow, the color of a wolf,

"You're right this isn't Jake, this is his wolf, and I'm tired of playing games with you. If it was up to me, I would dispose of you, but you make Jake happy. All we need is Leah. She's the perfect Alpha mate, she beautiful and strong and needs to rule by my side. But I have to keep Jake happy, which means dealing with you. He loves you; even now he is struggling to take back control because he's scared of what I might do to you.

With this Jake, or I guess his wolf, closed his eyes and sniffed the air, "Ah, my pack is coming to your rescue, you have them all ensnared somehow, interesting. I think I'll give Jake control back, let him take the fall for this" With that, I was looking back into the eyes of my Jake.

"Bells are you okay, I tried to get back, but he's so strong, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner what was going on. Please forgive me for..." he didn't get finish as some of the pack came barreling onto the beach.

"I suggest that you take your hands off of my imprint if you want to keep them", I heard Paul growl out

Jake let go of me and took a step back as I was suddenly pulled into Paul's arms. I couldn't let them put the blame on Jake; I had to tell them what was going on. Just as I was about to say something, Jake caught my eye and shook his head. I didn't know why he didn't want me telling them what was going on, but I would keep it to myself for now.

"Paul I'm sorry, you know I would never hurt Bella. I just wanted to talk to her and things got a little heated. I won't let it happen again"

"Damn right you won't. Come on Bella, let's get you home."

"You guys head back to the house, I'll catch up in a minute; I just want to talk to Jake real quick about something"

Paul didn't look too happy with me, "I don't want to leave you alone with him; I don't know what he might do. He doesn't seem to stable.

"Paul please, it will only take a minute or two. If I haven't come back in five minutes, you can come and get me okay?" I tried giving him my best puppy dog look.

Paul seemed to struggle with himself for a few seconds before he sighed and let me go, "Fine, five minutes and that's it" Then he directed his eyes to Jake, "If one hair is out of place, I will tear you to pieces, future Alpha or not" With that, Paul and the rest of the guys turned and headed back to the house.

I walked over to Jake and pulled him into a hug. "Jake you have to tell them what's going on with you. This is not normal."

"I know Bells, but I don't want the pack to know what's going on yet. I'm going to talk to my dad, see if knows what may be going on. Please, you can't mention it yet. I'll tell them eventually, but not right now.

I sighed, I didn't want to keep this from Paul, but this was Jake, my best friend, I had to trust that he knew what he was doing. "Fine Jake, I won't say anything, but please, if it gets worse, you have to tell the pack, before your wolf gets more powerful and takes over completely. I don't want to lose my best friend.

He smiled down at me as he let me go, "Don't worry, I have it under control, you won't lose me, I'll always be your best friend."

I smiled back at him and turned and started walking back towards the house. I wanted to trust Jake, but I had a feeling that this was going to get worse, before it got better.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! What do you think about Jake asking Bella not to tell the others what's going on? Jake needs to stop being stubborn and tell them everything. Oh well lol. Review and let me know what you guys think!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	11. Alpha Interlude

**I'm back! Sorry about the delay. I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner, since I finished my semester and am on break. But I realized that I did have a life outside of school that included friends :D so I've been catching up with them**. **But here we go, a short (but informative) interlude. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha Pov<strong>

Ah, night time, the one time that I can have my thoughts to myself and not have to hear comments or the constant stream of thoughts about _Bella_. What is it about that pale-face girl that has not only Jake, but my whole damn pack in love with her? I just don't get it, she shouldn't even be allowed on our lands, she dated our enemy, and therefore that makes her our enemy too. But no, my no good human side, just had to continue to invite her down. I thought I had won when I finally broke free and the placeholder ordered us to not to have any contact with her. That was the only order I would have gladly followed, but no; Jake had to find a way around it. I tolerated her for my counterparts' sake, but I couldn't stand her.

Then Leah phased and I was in heaven. Here was this beautiful wolf, the first female to phase and I knew that I had to make her mine. She is going to be amazing as my Alpha female; I know she feels the pull, no matter how much she tries to fight it. Her wolf tells me that Leah doesn't want to hurt the pale-face, knowing that Jake is dating her. She told me of her humans past with the placeholder and how it felt knowing your other half was having feelings for some else, and that she doesn't wish that type of pain on anyone, not even the leech-loving pale-face. Then Jake is so blinded by _Bella_ that he can't see what a great mate Leah would make for him.

Worse of all, the leech-lover is now tied to my best and strongest fighter. How the hell Paul was able to break through my command that was placed over Bella, I will never know. I knew he was meant to imprint on her, I felt it the first time she came around. I have a connection to my pack; I can communicate to their inner wolf. Pauls' wolf was gnawing at the bit, knowing that Jake had an interest and started dating his future imprint. The others thought Paul had control issues, but that was never the case, his wolf was just agitated over not being with his imprint. But I knew I couldn't have that. My best fighter tied to a leech lover? Unheard of! We are meant to fight the very thing that she willingly gave herself to.

I can't wait until I'm strong enough to finally take hold of this body permanently. I know I can do it. The more Jake tries to deny me and tie me down, the more determined I get to break free and take control. I'm tired of being tied down; I'm ready to be fully free. And once I am, nothing or no one will be able to stop me from doing things my way; starting with getting rid of Ms. Bella Swan once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>Our first look into the mind of Jake's Wolf, who refers to be called Alpha!<strong> **He has so much anger towards poor Bella.** **Wonder what he plans to do with her once he takes control...hmm lol :) . Review and let me know what you guys think of t****his chapter!**

**Until Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 8

Guess who's back! Yep! It's been a while, but I'm back in action. I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with me while I figure out who I am as a writer. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>As soon as I hit the treeline by Sam's house, Paul came running over to me and started checking me for any injuries.<p>

"Are you okay? Black didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine Paul, Jake wouldn't hurt me"

"Yea the Jake from before, I can't be too sure about this Jake. He just seems so unstable. It just about killed me to leave you alone with him."

"Nothing happened Paul"

"I know, but I would feel better if you weren't alone with him anymore until we can figure out what's going on with him"

"I"m a big girl Paul, I can take care of myself. I get that you were worried about me, but I'm here and I'm fine. I still trust Jake no matter what."

Paul looked at me and sighed, "I know you can take care of yourself, and I know that you trust Jake, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to worry about you. I don't want you alone with him and that's final"

I was getting a little irritated with how Paul thought that he could tell me what to do and who I could hang out with. "If I want to be alone with Jake, I will be, you can't tell me what to do. I can handle it".

"He had his hands on you when we came to beach. You were struggling to get out of his grip, he's a wolf babygirl, which means he's stronger than a normal guy, he could have left bruises, broke your arm, or worse got too angry and phased. I know how quickly things can change. Look at Emily, Sam still hasn't forgiven himself for what he did in a second of anger. Thats all it takes, a second for the anger to consume you, and you're turning into a giant wolf with sharp claws. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but you have to understand how easy it is to lose control, hell, I'm the poster boy for no control. Please just be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you."

I hadn't looked at it from Paul's point of view. I did know how quick a wolf could lose their temper. Emily was a constant reminder of that. And with Jake not being in control of his wolf, I knew that I would be in even more danger. I went over to Paul and wrapped my arms around him,

"I'm sorry Paul, I understand what you're saying, I know how dangerous it could be. I'm not promising to stay away from Jake, because he's my best friend, and something is going on with him and he needs me to be there for him. But I will be more cautious if I come across him".

"I guess that will have to do, I would prefer that you just stayed away," I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, "but I know he's your friend, and you want to help him. Now lets get you home,"

After stopping in at Sam's house to say goodbye to the guys and Emily, Paul walked me back to my truck.

"I'll come by later to check on you, someone will be patrolling around your house, looking for the red head" I had forgotten that Victoria was still out to get me. Why couldn't my life be simple? The pack is risking their lives for me because I was stupid enough to get involved with vampires.

"Thank you Paul, for everything that you and the pack are doing for me. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you guys, you guys are my family."

"Aww Swan, stop getting all mushy," Paul laughed, "it's our job, we consider you our sister, even before the imprint, you were our sister. Even if I didn't act like it all the time."

"I knew you meant well, even if your actions didn't always show it." With that I leaned up and gave Paul a kiss, then hopped in my truck to start on my way home. As I was pulling out, I looked into my rearview mirror and saw Paul with the biggest grin on his face.

As I was driving back home, I couldn't help but think about what happened with Jake. I really wanted to tell Paul or even Sam what was going on with Jake, but I had promised Jake not to say anything. I didn't know what to do. On the one hand, the pack needs to know what they are dealing with, but on the other, I wanted to trust that Jake would do the right thing and tell the pack what is going on.

When I got home, I headed upstairs to start on some homework, I figured I should do something productive this weekend. I have to get my grades up if I want to graduate. As I climbed the stairs, I felt that something was off, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. As I opened my door, and stepped in my room, I saw someone I didn't expect to ever see again...

"Alice?!"...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no...It's a Cullen! I thought long and hard about including the Cullens in this story. My original plan was to have this a wolf pack only fic. But I want to play around with them in this story, and if they don't work, they mysteriously get a phone call and have to leave lol. <strong>

**Until Next Time!**


	13. Alice Interlude

**Here's a little interlude from our favorite (or not) little pixie**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!**

* * *

><p>Denali, Alaska<p>

I can't believe I had to leave behind my best friend, I didn't want to, really I didn't. But stupid Edward, the golden child always has to get his way. I understand that he was Carlisle first companion, but that doesn't mean he should get his way all the time.

I know I too am at fault though, I could have came back and checked on Bella before now. I could have called or emailed her. I was just so upset over what happened at her party. The party that she didn't even want. If I would have just listened to her, we would never of had to leave.

My poor Jazzy, I know he still feels so bad, even though we (minus Edward) don't blame him. We understand that he wasn't only dealing with his bloodlust, he was dealing with all of ours, especially Edward, being that Bella is his singer. I try to get him to see that, but my Jazzy is so stubborn.

Edward made me promise not to look into Bellas future anymore. he doesn't want to know anything about her, but I know that's a lie, no matter what he says, he still loves her. I'm surprised he's made it this long without asking me about her.

He's out hunting right now, it probably wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek, just to see how she's doing. As I search her future, I start to get worried. I can't see her, her future is blank. I can't even get a glimpse of her. The only way I wouldn't be able to see her is if...

I gasp as I realize what this means...No, it can't be, Bella can't be dead, there has to be another explanation. I refuse to believe that my best friend is dead. I need to check for myself, I need proof before I tell my family, this would tear them apart then they are now.

How can I get away to check? I search through my visions to see how I could get away with this without my family knowing. Yes, the mall in Oregon is going to be having a mall wide sale. I can tell the family that I'm going to the sale, and that I need to go alone to take my mind off of things. That should work ok.

I told the family what I was planning, of course my Jazzy wanted to come to keep me company, but I told him that I needed some time to myself. As I got into the car, and headed to forks, I couldn't stop thinking about if Bella was really dead how that was going to affect us all. I knew I shouldn't have listened to to Edward, I should have been checking on her, maybe I could have prevented this.

After a few hours, I finally made it to Forks. I didn't realize that I missed this little town. As I got closer to Charlie's house, I was still trying to search for Bella's future and couldn't find anything. I pulled unto the street and parked a few houses down. I didn't see the cruiser or Bella's truck and I really started freaking out. I snuck into the house and headed to Bella's room.

As I opened the door, I was hit with Bella's scent. I forgot how strong it was. Her scent was still strong, so that was a good sign, if she wasn't around anymore, her scent wouldn't be this strong. As I was looking around, I heard the most wonderful sound, it was Bella's truck. I watched as she pulled into the driveway and got out of the truck. She looked good, and what stood out to me was she looked happy. That made my dead heart so glad. I knew I should have left, and not let her see me, but I missed my best friend. I listened as she came in the house and came up the stairs. I knew I had a few seconds to leave before she saw me, but I was frozen. She opened the door

"Alice?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Alice, just couldn't stay away from Bella, what have you started?<strong>

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
